Nuevas Responsabilidades
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine se divorcia de Kurt y se encuentra con una responsabilidad que no esperaba...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: EL ACCIDENTE

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Traigo una nueva historia... No, no me he equivocado, sólo etiqueto a Blaine... Esta historia no va a estar ni de lejos centrada en el amor... En principio quiero que sea una historia propiamente dicha pero cabe la posibilidad de que acabe siendo sólo una serie de Drabbles o OS largos, puede que sólo tenga pocos capítulos... No sé, creo que me dejaré llevar esta vez, ¿os parece? Es una idea loca pero me gusta y quiero darle una oportunidad... Os dejo el primer capítulo que indica un poquito de qué va...

* * *

 _ **NUEVAS RESPONSABILIDADES**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL ACCIDENTE**_

Divorcio. Una palabra, ocho letras que ocultan muchos sentimientos. Sin embargo, para Blaine Anderson sólo tenía un significado, liberación. Su relación con Kurt había tenido altibajos... Aunque últimamente habían sido más "bajos" que "altos" y las cosas eran muy tensas. Por eso, cuando los dos llevaban dos horas sentados junto al otro, viendo la televisión sin cruzar palabra, el moreno había decidido decirla. Todo era fácil porque no tenían nada compartido, salvo una cuenta en la que había algo de dinero para pagar el alquiler y los gastos comunes.

Llevaba dos días llevando sus cosas a su nuevo apartamento "de divorciado", con la ayuda de sus amigos del McKinley (Sam, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Kitty, Tina y Mike), de Dalton (Trent y su novia Ally y David) y de la NYU (Carl, Drew y Alex). Habían montado los muebles, limpiado todo y colocado cada cosa en su lugar. Todo estaba perfectamente colocado y por fin podía relajarse.

Era sábado y estaba con Artie y Mike, que habían decidido hacer algo de "chicos". Sam no estaba porque la guardería donde llevaba a su hija Violet había planificado una salida a la granja y los padres que podían acompañaban a los niños y el rubio, junto a su esposa Jennifer, habían decidido vivir esa experiencia con ella. Era la primera vez que la pequeña vería animales y los dos querían acompañarla.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el teléfono de Blaine sonó. Los tres se sorprendieron porque no esperaban la llamada pero guardaron silencio para que el actor pudiera responder.

– ¿Diga? – El moreno preguntó puesto que no reconocía el teléfono.

– ¿Es usted Blaine Anderson? – Una voz femenina quiso saber.

– Sí, soy yo.

– Usted figura como persona de contacto en caso de emergencia del señor Sam Evans, ¿es correcto?

– Sí, soy su mejor amigo. ¿Hay algún problema? – Anderson comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

– Ha habido un accidente...

* * *

Blaine, Artie y Mike llegaron al hospital. Les indicaron que tenían que esperar en una sala junto al resto de familiares y amigos de las personas que viajaban en esa excursión. Al parecer, un camión se había cruzado en la carretera por culpa de un frenazo y el autobús había colisionado, consiguiendo que ambos vehículos volcaran.

Todos ahí estaban muy nerviosos y eso no ayudaba a que tranquilizaran sus propios nervios. Blaine estaba al borde de un ataque pero intentaba permanecer tranquilo. Habían trasladado a varios heridos y entre ellos podrían estar su mejor amigo y su familia.

Después de más de una hora en la que todos estaban nerviosos, empezaron a llamar a algunos de los familiares. Todo iba muy lento y Blaine pensaba que le daría un ataque, a pesar de los intentos de Mike y Artie de mantenerlo tranquilo.

– Familiares de Violet Evans. – Una doctora preguntó y ellos se acercaron.

– Soy amigo de su padre y persona de contacto. ¿Cómo está? – El moreno preguntó.

– Está bien, sólo tiene algunas pequeñas heridas. Aun así, queremos que esté unas horas en observación... ¿Sus padres iban con ella en el autobús? – La mujer quiso saber.

– Sí, ambos. He avisado a sus abuelos pero tardarán en llegar porque no viven en Nueva York. No hay familiares cerca pero yo soy casi como un tío para ella. ¿Puedo verla? – El ojimiel pidió.

– En condiciones normales no les permitiría que accedieran porque sólo familiares pueden hacerlo pero estamos saturados y es muy pequeña para estar sola. Además, está nerviosa y alguien conocido puede ayudarla. Puede pasar uno de ustedes. Habitación 342 del área de pediatría.

– Muchas gracias.

La mujer se fue porque tenía que seguir trabajando, Anderson se volvió a mirar a sus amigos y ellos asintieron, comprendiendo que estaba pidiéndoles permiso. Ninguno había imaginado que otra persona fuera la que entrara a ver a la niña.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a la habitación, respiró profundamente dos veces para tranquilizarse. Violet no debía notar que estaba preocupado o que algo no iba bien. Mike y Artie le informarían en cuanto tuvieran información sobre Sam y Jennifer.

– Hola Cupcake. – El moreno saludó nada más entrar.

– ¡Tío Blaine! – La pequeña se levantó y corrió hacia el borde de la cama y tan pronto como el moreno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, saltó a sus brazos para ser sostenida por él. La niña era tan parecida a su padre que al ver esos ojos verdes, el mayor sintió una punzada en su corazón.

– ¡Qué pijama más cool te han puesto! ¿Crees que tendrán uno para mí? – El ojimiel sonrió mientras veía lo que su "sobrina" llevaba. Era una camiseta y un pantalón muy similar a los que llevan los médicos pero era de color rosa y tenía perritos dibujados. La ropa que llevaba estaba llena de sangre de otras personas, por lo que las enfermeras la habían lavado y cambiado antes de que él llegara.

– No... Es para niños... Tú eres "gande". – La niña rió.

– Vaya... – Anderson hizo un puchero. – ¿Al menos puedo ganarme un beso?

Violet asintió y le besó la mejilla con fuerza. Estar con ella hacía que Blaine estuviera más tranquilo, pero seguía esperando noticias de Sam y Jen.

* * *

Artie y Mike entraron a la habitación y Blaine pronto entendió que algo iba mal. Le pidió a la niña que se quedara un rato con el asiático mientras salía con el otro para que le contara lo que había ocurrido.

– Acaban de informarnos de lo que ha pasado. Jen está en la lista de víctimas mortales. – El ojimiel comenzó a llorar. Era el amor de su mejor amigo y sabía que lo pasaría mal... Eso si estaba vivo. – Sam está en estado crítico. Está en coma y los médicos no saben qué pasará. Puede que despierte o no... De verdad, lo siento.

– Lo sé, Sam también es amigo tuyo... ¿Qué pasará con Violet? – Anderson preguntó, el llanto era cada vez mayor pero necesitaba asegurarse de que la niña estaría bien. Él no quería abandonarla, jamás se lo perdonaría.

– Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen sus abuelos. Son su familia más directa... ¿Querrías encargarte de ella? – Abrams frunció el ceño.

– Si Sam llega a despertarse, será muy complicado que ella pase un tiempo en casa de sus abuelos y luego vuelva a la ciudad. Yo tengo una habitación extra, podríamos llevar sus cosas ahí y podría cuidarla. Buscaría una niñera para los fines de semana para que la cuidara mientras estoy en el teatro... – Blaine explicó.

– No lo necesitaríais. Estoy convencido de que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos ayudarte. Entre todos podremos cuidarla cuando tú no puedas, ya lo verás... – Artie le consoló. – Será mejor que llores todo lo que necesites antes de entrar, Violet no tiene que notar nada... Aunque deberemos explicarle que su madre ha muerto...

– Podemos esperar a que lleguen sus abuelos y así lo hablaremos entre todos...

Anderson se sentó en una silla que había en el pasillo y siguió llorando. Esperaba que Sam saliera de esa, no estaba preparado para perder a su mejor amigo...


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: EL FUTURO DE VIOLET

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **TaniaH** , muchas gracias. Sí, es una historia trágica... Pero esas cosas pasan... Ahora sabremos qué pasará con Violet, aunque creo que es obvio (al menos, si queremos tener fic) XD. Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: EL FUTURO DE VIOLET**_

Blaine no se había separado de Mary desde que había llegado ya que su marido no había podido porque se había quedado con Steve y Stacy. Sólo si la situación se complicaba viajarían los tres. Los padres de Jennifer también estaban ahí pero no tenía tanta confianza con ellos y tampoco quería obligarlos a su compañía cuando estaban llorando la muerte de su hija. Estaban esperando que el doctor tuviera un momento libre para hablar con ellos sobre el estado de Sam.

Fueron al despacho del médico acompañados por una enfermera. El hombre, de unos 50 años, los saludó con un apretón de manos y les indicó que se sentaran.

– Señora Evans, siento no tener mejores noticias para usted. Su hijo Sam ha sufrido un gran golpe en el accidente. Tiene dos costillas rotas, una fractura en la tibia y el peroné y una contusión en la cabeza que le ha provocado un coma. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido y lo hemos estabilizado pero no sabemos qué ocurrirá. Puede que se despierte en unas horas, que lo haga en unos meses o que no lo haga nunca. No podemos hacer nada más por él que esperar. – El doctor explicó.

– Su mujer acaba de fallecer y tiene una hija muy pequeña. Por favor, hagan todo lo posible para que se recupere. – La madre suplicó.

– Si pudiéramos hacer cualquier cosa, lo haríamos. No hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo queda esperar. De todos modos, quiero que entienda que, aunque se despierte, puede sufrir problemas de salud durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya nos enfrentaremos a eso si llega el momento. Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es cuidarlo con la esperanza de que se despierte. – El médico añadió, sabiendo que no eran buenas noticias.

* * *

Mary y Blaine esperaron hasta estar más tranquilos para volver con Violet. La mujer había estado muy afectada por la muerte de su nuera y la gravedad de las heridas de su hijo pero no podía olvidar que tenía una nieta que había cumplido dos años hacía poco y que iba a pasar una larga temporada sin sus padres.

Por eso había llamado al abogado de su hijo. Sabía que Jennifer y él habían tomado decisiones en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo y la señora Evans estaba dispuesta a seguir sus deseos aunque fueran dolorosos. Sabía que, a pesar de que ella tenía otros dos hijos y de que su nuera tenía una hermana, habían elegido a Anderson como la persona que se encargaría de Violet en caso de que ellos no pudieran. Era comprensible puesto que el actor había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y, aunque la niña quería mucho a su familia, la conexión que tenía con Blaine era innegable.

En cuanto la menor vio a "su tío" intentó bajarse de los brazos de su abuelo para ir junto a él, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. El moreno se sentó en la cama y se puso a jugar con ella con un peluche que Artie le había comprado en una tienda que había en el mismo hospital para que al menos estuviera algo entretenida mientras estaba en observación.

Mike había ido a buscar algo de ropa para ella, pero tenía que ir primero al apartamento de Anderson para buscar la llave, por lo que tardaría bastante rato. Tanto así que Tina había quedado con él en la casa del actor para acompañarlo.

Sin embargo, la enfermera les llevó el alta de la niña antes de que el asiático llegara. Ninguno quería sacar a la niña del hospital con esa bata porque podría tener frío, por lo que decidieron esperar en la sala.

El abogado de Sam y Jen llegó antes que Chang y Mary se alegró, necesitaban solucionar ese aspecto cuanto antes. Violet estaba en brazos de Blaine y parecía que no habría manera de soltarla, algo que le preocupaba porque necesitaba que Anderson estuviera en esa conversación.

– Artie, querido... ¿Por qué no llevas a Violet a la tienda de la planta baja? Seguro que hay chocolatinas o dulces que le pueden apetecer. – Mary sugirió y sacó la cartera de su bolso para darle al joven algo de dinero.

– No será necesario, señora Evans. Yo tengo dinero y puedo comprarle a Violet lo que quiera... – Abrams había entendido perfectamente lo que quería la mujer. – ¿Violet, vienes conmigo?

La niña miró a Blaine como si le pidiera permiso. Sus papás siempre le habían dicho que si ellos no estaban, él era la persona a la que debía obedecer puesto que normalmente cuando ellos no podían cuidarla dejaban al actor como "niñero". El moreno asintió y ella imitó el gesto, por lo que Artie la sentó en su regazo y la llevó por el pasillo para buscar el ascensor con el que bajar.

– Tenemos que hablar de lo que va a pasar con Violet, tanto si mi hijo despierta como si no. – Mary informó con tranquilidad. No iba a derrumbarse hasta que estuviera a solas y supiera que todo estaba solucionado.

– Nuestra hija puede cuidarla. Tiene tres niños y el pequeño es de la edad de Violet. Es pequeña por lo que no sufrirá mucho por el cambio de residencia. – La madre de Jen informó, convencida de que era la mejor solución para ellos.

– Lo siento, señora Simons, pero mis clientes dejaron su voluntad escrita y mi deber es encargarme de que se cumple. Ellos creían que su hija, al menos al principio, necesitaría a alguien que no tenga sus propios hijos por lo que podría encargarse de ella exclusivamente. Ellos pensaron en el señor Blaine Anderson como el perfecto tutor. Sin hijos, con un gran lazo afectivo hacia la niña, una persona que podría trasmitirles sus ideales y hablarle de cómo eran ellos. No hay manera de que puedan cambiar de tutor. Sólo si el señor Anderson renuncia a su derecho, la niña estaría con sus abuelos paternos hasta que Steve o Stacy pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos. – El abogado fue claro.

– Me gustaría que nuestro abogado lea esos papeles, si no es inconveniente. – El señor Simons pidió.

– Por supuesto, les daré las copias que necesiten. Pero antes quiero saber si el señor Blaine Devon Anderson quiere hacerse cargo de Violet Devon Evans. La niña ha recibido el alta y cuanto antes comience su nueva vida, mejor para ella. – El profesional

– Sí, claro que me haré cargo de ella. – El moreno asintió.

– ¡Esto es intolerable! No voy a consentir que mi nieta se críe con un desconocido marica divorciado que no ha sabido cuidar de su esposo como es debido. – El señor Simons estalló.

– ¿Disculpa? Creo que acaba de demostrar por qué su hija decidió que no criaran a Violet. Sam siempre ha pensado que nadie puede juzgar a una persona por su forma de enamorarse. Blaine es un joven realmente maravilloso y sé que hará un gran trabajo. Apoyo su decisión y mi nieta será criada por él. No hay más que hablar. – Mary intervino.

– Sólo necesito que rellene y firme unos formularios y tendrá la tutela de la niña. Si Sam despierta, él se quedará con Violet pero en caso de que no lo haga, usted será su padre en todos los aspectos legales. – El abogado explicó y Anderson asintió conforme.

Para cuando Violet volvió allí, todo estaba solucionado y Mike había llegado con algo de ropa. Entre Tina y Blaine la vistieron porque todos estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor llevarla a otro lugar. El actor no se sentía cómodo viviendo en casa de Sam y Jen, por lo que decidieron trasladar las cosas de la menor a la habitación libre que tenía Anderson en su apartamento. Por suerte, en esa habitación sólo tenía una mesa con un ordenador, el piano y su guitarra, por lo que sería fácil moverlo todo y llevar las cosas de la menor allí.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: EL PRIMER DÍA JUNTOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Por cierto, comencé un fic Blam por si a alguien le interesa...

 **Yamii** , muchas gracias! Blaine es su "tío". Ten en cuenta que él sigue siendo muy cercano a Sam y ella ha pasado mucho tiempo con él. Espero que te guste... Besos

 **TaniaH** , muchas gracias. Violet y Blaine van a ser "una familia", al menos durante un tiempo, todo depende de lo que pase con Sam. Sólo nos queda esperar a que se recupere pronto... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: EL PRIMER DÍA JUNTOS**_

Con la ayuda de varios amigos, consiguieron llevar todas las cosas de Violet a casa de Blaine en apenas cuatro horas. A pesar de todo, era realmente tarde cuando todos se fueron y la niña estaba dormida en el sofá, con su pijama con la imagen de Elsa de Frozen puesto. Mary seguía en el hospital y le había avisado de que el abogado de los Simons había leído todo y sabía que no podían quitarle la tutela de la niña salvo que demostraran que era incapaz de cuidarla. Eso permitió que se tranquilizara, que se diera cuenta de que nadie se llevaría a la pequeña.

A pesar de todo, le pidió a la madre de Sam que le diera el número de los otros abuelos. Dejaría que pasara el tiempo para que se pasara el enfado y trataría de que con la muerte de Jen, Violet no perdiera también a sus abuelos maternos. No era lo que él quería para ella. La señora Evans se sintió orgullosa, esa decisión era otra muestra más de que era la persona idónea para cuidar a su nieta.

Por supuesto que a ella le dolía no pasar todo el tiempo que quería con ella, pero entendía que estaría mejor cuidada por alguien que pudiera correr con ella por el parque, jugar con el balón... Y ellos ya no tenían tanta energía para eso.

A las siete de la mañana, cuando Blaine sólo había conseguido dormir durante 4 horas, Violet se pasó a su cama y comenzó a moverlo.

– Tío Blaine... "Hambe". – La niña protestó y el moreno se despertó algo cansado.

– ¿Tienes hambre, Cupcake? – El moreno preguntó y ella asintió.

Anderson buscó entre las cosas de la niña su taza. Ella estaba empezando a beber con una jarra y le puso un poco de zumo para que lo bebiera. Le preparó su leche y sacó unas galletas para que las comiera. Después de que terminara, los dos fueron a la habitación para vestirla. Miró la ropa que la niña tenía para elegir algo adecuado. No sabía lo que harían ese día pero Violet vería a su abuela, por lo que quería que fuera elegante. Sin embargo, pronto decidió que le pondría unos pantalones porque no sabía poner los pantys, mucho menos con el pañal.

Intentar peinarla fue algo más complejo. Sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era desenredar su cabello rubio pero no era fácil ya que la pequeña no paraba de moverse y de quejarse de los tirones. Después intentó ponerle dos horquillas, pero no conseguía que se quedaran fijas y con cualquier movimiento se desplazaban. Intentó hacer una trenza pero quedaba totalmente despeinada. Por último intentó poner una coleta pero siempre la ponía torcida. Él nunca se había tenido que preocupar de esas cosas, por lo que no sabía cómo hacerlas. Finalmente le dejó el pelo suelto, aunque estaba decepcionado porque no quería que su abuela pensaran que no la cuidaba bien.

Decidió que haría una lista de cosas para preguntar. Necesitaba saber qué era lo más adecuado para el desayuno de una niña de dos años y tenía que saber cómo se ponían los pantys, se hacían trenzas y coletas o cómo poner horquillas de manera que se queden en su sitio en vez de moverse cada vez que gira la cabeza.

Cuando Violet estuvo vestida, le puso los dibujos para que estuviera entretenida mientras él se preparaba. Sabía que necesitaría ayuda para cuidar a la niña, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier esfuerzo con tal de cumplir con las expectativas que Sam y Jennifer tenían sobre la vida de su hija cuando lo eligieron tutor legal de la pequeña. Esperaba que el rubio pudiera comprobar con sus propios ojos el resultado de su esfuerzo en un futuro no muy lejano. Evans era su mejor amigo y le costaba muchísimo imaginarse su vida sin él, la persona que era capaz de hacerlo sonreír incluso en los peores momentos.

* * *

La visita al hospital fue de lo más tranquila. Violet, todavía ajena a lo que estaba pasando, entretuvo a su abuela, ayudando a que esta se relajara tras llevar muchas horas en el hospital. La inocencia y alegría de la más pequeña era contagiosa, por lo que ayudó a que se olvidaran de los problemas durante unos minutos.

Sam seguía igual que el día anterior y la preocupación de los médicos seguía ahí. Por un lado era bueno que su estado no hubiera empeorado pero tampoco era buena noticia que no hubiera despertado. Blaine empezaba a estar nervioso, no quería que su mejor amigo acabara sus días en una cama de hospital. Fuera lo que fuera a pasar, prefería que fuera cuanto antes.

La mujer le contó algunas cosas sobre Violet para que la pequeña notara lo mínimo posible. Era una mala época porque estaba empezando a aprender a usar el orinal y pedir cuando sentía la necesidad. También estaban empezando a quitarle el chupete y a tener más independencia, por lo que él tenía que seguir ayudándola a conseguir esa libertad. El moreno sabía que sería difícil, pero no iba a eludir su responsabilidad, no cuando él también creía que era lo correcto que la niña se quedara con él.

Decidieron comer con Mary y después volvieron al apartamento para que la menor se echara una siesta. Mientras ella dormía, Blaine hizo unas llamadas que sabía que tenía que hacer...

– Hola cariño, ¿a qué debo el placer de oír tu voz? – Pam exclamó feliz.

– Mamá... Ha habido un accidente... Jen ha muerto y Sam esta en coma en el hospital. – El moreno dejó caer las lágrimas que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo. Apenas se había permitido un rato de debilidad en el hospital cuando había recibido la noticia.

– Oh, mi pequeño. Lo siento tanto... ¿Necesitas algo? – La madre se preocupó por su hijo.

– Sí, necesito tu ayuda... ¿Crees que a papá le importará quedarse unos días solo para que vengas a ayudarme? – El joven pidió.

– Lo siento cariño, pero ahora tengo un proyecto que no puedo abandonar en el trabajo. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya allí? – La mujer quiso saber.

– Sam y Jen querían que fuera yo el que me encargara de Violet si ellos no podían... No sé qué hacer con una niña de dos años... La he cuidado algunas veces y gracias a eso se cambiar pañales pero hay muchas cosas que no he hecho y tengo tanto miedo... – El ojimiel se secó las lágrimas, era el momento de ser un hombre y ser fuerte por la pequeña.

– Ningún padre nace sabiendo todas esas cosas. Puedes preguntarme lo que necesites, estaré pendiente del teléfono, pero no te preocupes, sé que lo harás muy bien. Siempre he sabido que serías un gran padre y lo vas a conseguir.

Madre e hijo siguieron hablando durante un rato y Blaine, cuando colgó, sabía que tenía que llamar a alguien más.

– Hola Ardillita, ¿qué tal estás? – La voz alegre de Cooper sonó al otro lado.

– ¡No me llames así! Bueno, no importa. Llamaba para darte una noticia... Jen y Sam tuvieron un accidente y... – El menor no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

– Blaine... Ahora mismo busco un vuelo a Nueva York. – El mayor se apresuró a decir.

– Coop, no es necesario... Sólo estoy mal porque Sam está en coma, Jen no lo ha superado y me tengo que hacer cargo de Violet... Tú tienes tu vida y tendrás cosas que hacer... – El ojimiel intentó suavizar todo.

– B, voy a ir. Aunque sólo pueda estar un par de días, quiero estar ahí contigo... ¡Y con mi nueva sobrina! – Las palabras del residente de Los Angeles consiguieron que su hermano riera por primera vez desde que se enteró del accidente.

– Gracias Coop.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: EL TÍO COOPER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: EL TÍO COOPER**_

Era la segunda noche que Violet pasaba sin sus papás y empezaba a notarse. La niña llevaba horas llorando, pidiendo que sus padres la llevaran a su casa. Blaine no sabía qué hacer, la menor no entendía que eso era imposible y no tenía más opción que tener paciencia.

– Cupcake, cariño, tienes que dormir. – El moreno susurró limpiándole las lágrimas mientras paseaba por la habitación con ella en brazos.

– Quiero a mi mamá. – La niña hizo un puchero y siguió llorando.

– Ya lo sé, pero no puede ser... ¿Quieres dormir con el Señor Manchitas? – El ojimiel, desesperado, cogió un dálmata de peluche que él mismo le había comprado en un viaje a Disney cuando ella tenía un año.

– Quiero a mi papá. – Ella volvió a insistir, seguía sin comprender por qué no podía estar con ellos.

– A mí también me gustaría que tu papá y tu mamá estuvieran aquí... Pero ellos se pondrían muy tristes si supieran que no quieres dormir... – Anderson sabía que era malo chantajear a la pequeña así, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

A pesar de todo, aun tardó más de media hora en conseguir que Violet se durmiera, tumbada en la cama y acompañada por todos sus peluches. Mary ya le había advertido que sería difícil porque ni siquiera la habitación era la suya, por mucho que tuviera algunos de los muebles que tenía en la otra casa.

Apagó la luz, dejando encendida la lámpara con forma de seta que sabía que siempre le dejaban porque tenía miedo a la oscuridad. No se atrevió ni a darle un beso de buenas noches, temeroso de que eso la despertara y volvieran a empezar.

Dejó la puerta vuelta pero no cerrada y caminó cansado hacia su habitación. El dolor que sentía era inmenso, necesitaba que Sam despertara cuanto antes del coma, aunque no les daban muchas esperanzas. Se tumbó en la cama, se hizo un ovillo, lo que consiguió que pareciera aun más pequeño, y comenzó a llorar desesperado. Era el momento más duro de toda su vida, más duro que cuando lo enviaron a un hospital por golpearlo sin piedad simplemente por ser gay. Peor que cualquiera de las tres rupturas con Kurt.

* * *

Blaine llegaba al aeropuerto con Violet en brazos, que sostenía a su dálmata de peluche como si fuera el objeto más valioso del universo. Se sentía muy orgulloso porque había conseguido ponerle unos pantys a la niña, por lo que la había vestido con un vestido azul y una chaqueta blanca. El pelo lo llevaba suelto porque con lo que le había costado vestirla, no había tenido tiempo para intentar peinarla de otra manera. Esperaba que poco a poco se fuera acostumbrando a prepararla porque no quería perder tanto tiempo por el bien de ambos.

Miró la pantalla que anunciaba las llegadas de los vuelos y vio que el procedente de Los Angeles ya había aterrizado. Sabía que no vería a Cooper hasta que recogiera su equipaje y entrara al gran hall de llegadas del aeropuerto, pero eso no impedía que no perdiera de vista la puerta por la que llegaría.

La niña estaba inquieta porque quería estar en el suelo y tener algo de independencia, pero Anderson no lo permitiría porque temía que se alejara de él y se perdiera. El lugar era inmenso y sabía que sentiría auténtico pánico si perdía de vista a la pequeña tan sólo un segundo. El único motivo por el que había decidido llevarla con él era porque no tenía a nadie que se encargara de vigilarla mientras él recogía a su hermano.

Cuando Cooper apareció, sonrío tranquilo porque no tardarían en salir del aeropuerto. Cuando el mayor se acercó a ellos, los envolvió a ambos con sus brazos tan fuerte que Blaine pensó que dañaría a la niña, pero Violet no protestó.

– Hola Ardillita... Y supongo que tú debes ser mi sobrinita... – Cooper comentó divertido mientras acariciaba la cara de la niña, que lo miraba con curiosidad, con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos al máximo, como si de esa manera fuera capaz de ver más cosas.

– ¡No me llames así! Y a ella tampoco... – El menor de los Anderson protestó mientras movía sus brazos para poder sostener mejor a la niña.

– ¿Por qué no? Soy su tío... – El mayor miró a su hermano confundido.

– No sé si Sam querrá que te llame tío. – El ojimiel insistió.

– Blaine... Tienes que empezar a hacerte a la idea que... – El más alto no quiso terminar la frase.

– Lo sé, pero hay esperanza y no quiero que si se despierta note las cosas muy cambiadas. – El menor informó.

– Vamos a casa.

* * *

Cooper y Violet parecían llevarse muy bien. El mayor era muy desenfadado y eso hacía que conectara con la niña. Blaine aprovechó para resolver algunos asuntos hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. El ojiazul, al saber que la pequeña tenía problemas para dormir porque extrañaba a sus padres, decidió que él ayudaría.

Buscó entre las cosas de la niña, esperando encontrar algo que le inspirara y encontró una corona de plástico que ella había llevado en Halloween.

– Se la ponemos a Blaine. – El residente en Los Angeles puso el juguete en la cabeza de su hermano antes de coger una toalla y anudarla en su cuello. – ¡Soy un caballero y voy a salvar a la princesa!

– ¿Princesa? ¡Cooper! – El menor protestó mientras la pequeña reía.

– Tío Coop. – Violet susurró y el aludido se acercó a ella para escuchar lo que quería decir ya que se había puesto seria de repente. – Los "píncipes" también pueden querer a "píncipes" y el tío Blaine no puede ser "pincesa" "po'que" es chico.

– Eso tío Coop... ¿No lo sabías? – El ojimiel rió. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea. – Violet será la princesa y yo el ogro.

Le pusieron la corona a la niña y los dos adultos comenzaron a fingir una pelea. La niña estaba excitada y el menor de los hermanos le pidió al otro que le dejara ganar en un susurro porque tenía un plan. Cuando la "batalla" terminó, el "vencedor" se acercó a la niña.

– Es una princesa muy hermosa y la voy a embrujar para que se quede dormida hasta que un príncipe le de un beso de amor. – El menor de los Anderson la cogió en brazos y la llevo a la cama. – Buenas noches Cupcake.

– Buenas noches tío Blaine. – La pequeña se tumbó y dejó que el mayor la arropara mientras ella se acomodaba para dormir. El ojimiel encendió la lámpara y salió de allí, acompañado de su hermano.

Cuando los dos adultos llegaron al salón, se sentaron en el sofá.

– Gracias por tu ayuda, Coop.

– Es un placer, Ardillita.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS**_

Blaine sabía que Violet estaba aprendiendo a pedir que la llevaran al baño. Por eso, él llevaba tres días intentando enseñarle de la manera que Mary le había explicado, pero nada parecía tener éxito. Cooper no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar, ese aspecto lo dejaba para él.

Esa tarde, los tres estaban en casa, jugando con las muñecas. La niña intentaba vestirlas pero acababa dándoselas a cualquiera de los mayores para que lo hiciera por ella porque no lo conseguía. De repente, sin que ellos supieran el motivo, se levantó y miró al menor de los hermanos.

– Pis. – La pequeña sólo dijo esa palabra y los adultos tardaron unos segundos en entender lo que ocurría, pero Blaine la cogió en brazos y corrió al baño.

Por suerte, consiguieron llegar a tiempo y Violet no mojó el pañal. Era la primera vez que pedía y les había dado tiempo a llegar, por lo que era todo un logro. Cuando terminaron de vestirla, Blaine le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Por un lado estaba muy orgulloso de que la niña hubiera aprendido, una muestra más de lo mucho que había crecido. Sin embargo, le dolía que su padre se estuviera perdiendo ese momento. No sabía si despertaría del coma o no, pero Anderson sentía que estaba viviendo cosas que a él no le correspondían, que Sam debería estar ahí, debería haber sido quién hubiera llevado a la niña al baño y la hubiera besado y abrazado.

Cooper notó la mezcla de sentimientos de su hermano y decidió sacar a la niña de ahí con la promesa de darle un poco de chocolate. La menor se alegró porque era su dulce favorito y normalmente no la dejaban comer mucho. Blaine se quedó en el baño, dejando que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Hasta ese momento sólo cuidaba de Violet, pero el que hubiera aprendido a pedir cuando quería ir al baño era todo un logro que debía compartirse con sus padres, no con su tío. Sabía que no podía parar el crecimiento de la niña y que no podía despertar a Sam.

Cuando Blaine salió del baño, se encontró a su hermano gateando por el salón con la niña subida a su espalda como si él fuera un caballo. No pudo evitar reír ante la imagen, agradeciendo que al menos tenía ese apoyo y no estaba sólo... Aunque sólo fuera unos días.

* * *

Cooper, Blaine y Violet habían decidido ir al parque para jugar. Iban a hacer un picnic y habían llevado las dos muñecas favoritas de la menor, además del señor Manchitas. Después de una hora, la niña se cansó de correr y se acercó a mayor de los Anderson. Agarró su pantalón y tiró suavemente de él para llamar su atención aunque no lo necesitaba porque él ya la estaba mirando.

– "Perguil". – La pequeña miró al otro esperando que hiciera algo.

– No te entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – El ojiazul miró a su hermano buscando una respuesta. Éste se acercó y se agachó para estar cerca de la niña.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Blaine preguntó.

– "Perguil". – Violet repitió y el joven sonrió.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga el tío Coop? – El ojimiel preguntó y ella asintió. – Sam solía levantarla y fingir que volaba. Decía que ella era Supergirl pero ella no sabe pronunciarlo y dice "perguil". Sólo tienes que cogerla, levantarla sobre tu cabeza y caminar.

Cooper no lo dudó y cogió a la niña para hacerla "volar". La niña reía mientras el menor de los Anderson los miraba. Le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que su hermano trataba a la niña y se preguntaba si alguna vez sería padre. Aunque para eso tenía que encontrar una mujer y eso era algo complicado.

Al final, todo merecía la pena al ver a la pequeña contenta y relajada. Esperaba que siempre pudiera verla así.

* * *

Blaine y Cooper habían preparado la comida para la niña. Intentaban que todo fuera lo más natural y saludable posible dentro de lo posible. Sin embargo, sabían que no sería tan fácil. Habían hablado con Mary e incluso con el pediatra que llevaba a la niña para saber qué era lo que ella solía comer.

Por eso, habían preparado un puré de verduras tal cómo les había dicho la abuela de Violet para que ella comiera. No era la primera comida que hacían y hasta ese momento las cosas habían ido más o menos bien. Sin embargo, al probar el puré, la niña lo escupió.

– No "gu'ta".

El menor de los Anderson miró a su hermano y suspiró. Era cuestión de tiempo que eso sucediera. Sabían que ese puré le gustaba, era algo que la señora Evans le había hecho la última vez que fueron a visitarla y él no era mal cocinero. Sabía que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que echaba de menos a sus padres.

En momentos como ese era cuando más extrañaba a Sam. Seguro que él sabía qué hacer, siempre había tenido muy buena mano con los niños. Aun recordaba lo buen hermano mayor que era en el instituto. No era de extrañar que fuera un gran padre y que Violet lo quisiera tanto. Finalmente, Cooper se puso a hacer tonterías para distraer a la niña y consiguieron que se comiera el puré. Aun así, Blaine seguía preocupado, cada problema era como si alguien le recordara que él no estaba preparado para cuidar de una niña y pensar que pronto su hermano tendría que volver a Los Angeles lo dejaba totalmente desesperado. ¿Qué haría él cuando tuviera que hacerse cargo de todo?

* * *

Cooper ya tenía todo preparado para volver a Los Angeles. Notaba que su hermano estaba triste pero no tenía alternativa. Lo peor era que esa tristeza que ambos proyectaban había contagiado a Violet, que estaba más difícil de lo normal. De hecho, habían tenido que vestirla entre los dos y aun así les había costado más de lo habitual.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue tranquila ya que optaron por ir en taxi. La pequeña no se soltaba de los brazos del mayor, como si fuera consciente de lo que significaba que estuvieran ahí. Acompañaron a Cooper a facturar su maleta y hasta el control de seguridad, conscientes de que no podrían ir más allá.

– Ahora os toca a vosotros hacerme una visita. Mi apartamento es pequeño pero Violet podría dormir conmigo y tú en el sofá. – El ojiazul propuso.

– Sería divertido, Violet nunca a estado en un lugar cálido dónde pueda meterse en el mar. Ha ido a la playa pero para jugar a la arena. – Blaine explicó.

– Elije los días y haré lo posible por pasar el máximo tiempo posible con vosotros.

El mayor abrazó a su hermano y luego besó a la niña en la mejilla antes de devolverla a los brazos del ojimiel y acercarse al detector de metales. Cuando pasó el arco de seguridad, se despidió de ellos con la mano. La niña lo imitó mientras sollozaba porque no quería que su tío Coop se fuera, pero Blaine hizo todo lo posible para calmarla.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: KURT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: KURT**_

Blaine y Violet volvían a estar solos tras la marcha de Cooper. Poco a poco las cosas se habían centrado y la convivencia entre ellos había mejorado. Había pasado un mes desde el accidente y Sam seguía sin mostrar ninguna mejoría. Mary había vuelto a casa hacía dos semanas, confiando en que su nieta estaría bien cuidada y que si había algún cambio en la salud de su hijo sería informada por Anderson.

Los amigos de Blaine habían mostrado ser un gran apoyo. Brittany y Tina siempre habían sido muy cercanas a la niña (ellas también se habían ganado el título de "tías") y se ofrecían a ser niñeras siempre que fuera necesario. Los demás también le habían ayudado, incluso aquellos que no tenían tanta relación con Sam.

Eso había favorecido que Anderson siguiera trabajando sin ningún cambio. Sus jefes habían sido muy comprensivos, primero dándole una semana de vacaciones tras el divorcio para encontrar el apartamento y mudarse y después entendiendo la situación que estaba viviendo y dándole diez días más libres para que se acostumbrara a cuidar de Violet.

Mientras Blaine estaba en el teatro, Tina y Mike pasaban tiempo con Violet y, cuando ellos no podían, eran Brittany y Santana. Esta última era cariñosa con la pequeña pero sobretodo era porque su novia la quería mucho.

Todos seguían en la vida de la pequeña salvo Rachel y Kurt, aunque ella no los echaba de menos. Ninguno de los dos había sido muy cercanos a Jen y Sam en Nueva York salvo porque el rubio era el mejor amigo de Anderson. Por eso a nadie le extrañaba que ninguno de los dos hubiera ofrecido su ayuda a Blaine en ese momento tan complicado.

La sorpresa de un lunes por la tarde fue encontrar a Hummel tras su puerta después de haber llamado al timbre. El castaño tenía un aspecto muy cuidado, casi más que cuando estaban juntos y todo estaba cuidadosamente conjuntado. El moreno le dejó pasar y notó como su ex arrugaba la nariz al ver el desorden que había en el salón. Por mucho que Violet y él intentaban mantener el orden, era complicado por la cantidad de juguetes que la niña tenía. Además, era imprescindible tener siempre a mano toallitas para limpiarla en caso de ser necesario.

– Siéntate. – El ojimiel señaló el sofá. – ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?

– No, sólo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Crees que podremos? – Los ojos azules se fijaron en la pequeña a la que ni siquiera había saludado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento del mayor por lo que no le daba importancia.

– Ella está dibujando... Podemos hablar de lo que quieras mientras no uses palabras prohibidas, ya sabes. – Blaine informó con naturalidad, sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Por qué la estás cuidando? Cuando Santana y Brittany vinieron a vernos a Rachel y a mí hace unos días no pude creerme lo que me estaban diciendo. Britt no paraba de hablar de Violet y lo buen padre que eres... – Kurt parecía molesto por eso.

– No soy padre... No sé si soy buen tutor, me estoy esforzando y todavía hay muchas cosas que no hago bien. Hago lo que puedo. – El moreno se sonrojó.

– No me importa si eres buen padre o tutor. Lo que me preocupa es saber qué estás haciendo con tu vida. Estás tirándola a la basura tu carrera y tu vida... Y lo que es peor, estás haciéndole daño a ella. ¿Por qué no está con sus abuelos? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Lo más importante es que Sam y Jen me eligieron a mí para ser el tutor de Violet si ocurría algo que les impidiera cuidarla. Además, tanto Mary como yo creemos que lo mejor es que siga en la ciudad para cuando despierte Sam... – El ojimiel empezó a explicar pero su ex le interrumpió.

– ¿Cuando despierte Sam? ¿En qué estás pensando? Ha pasado un mes y no hay mejoría. Sabes tan bien como yo que no va a despertar y que esta situación no es temporal... – Hummel estaba enfadado pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por alguien con quien no contaba.

– Tío Blaine... ¿El papá no va a "de'pe'tar"? – La niña preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No lo sé Cupcake. La abuela y yo te explicamos que está malito y por eso está dormido. Si se cura vendrá contigo y si no se cura se irá con mamá. – Anderson besó la frente de la niña y la sentó en su regazo.

– Blaine, debes prepararla para lo peor... – Kurt intentó razonar.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Sam no está muerto y mientras haya esperanza, no puedo decirle lo contrario. Si Sam llega a despertar, ¿cómo le explico que lo que le ha pasado a su papá no le puede pasar a su mamá? Tanto Mary como yo hemos decidido ir paso a paso, tiene que entender que Sam ahora no va a estar con ella pero que hay una posibilidad de que esté en un futuro pero que no hay ninguna opción de que Jen vuelva a estar con ella. Además, no entiendo por qué tengo que darte explicaciones si tú ya no eres mi marido. Nuestra vida sigue por separado y yo no puedo obligarte a hacer algo de la misma manera que tú no puedes obligarme a hacer o no hacer algo. No quiero que me juzgues y, si vas a estar así de negativo, prefiero que no estés cerca de Violet. Lo último que ella y yo necesitamos son tus juicios, tus caras de desagrado y tus opiniones negativas. – El moreno se mostró firme. Ya no era el joven que deseaba complacer a su pareja. Había madurado y quería lo mejor para sí mismo. Sabía que Kurt ya no era el que podía hacerlo feliz y por eso ya no estaba con él.

– Creo que Violet debería vivir con Mary para tener una vida familiar. Deja de ser egoísta y mira por el bien de la niña. ¿Vas a ser siempre padre soltero? ¿Estás dispuesto a quedarte soltero para siempre? Nadie querrá comenzar una relación contigo si tienes que encargarte de una niña... – El castaño insistía, no parecía darse cuenta de que la relación estaba terminada y él ya no tenía ningún derecho a decidir sobre la vida del otro.

– Eso es mi problema y de Mary, no tuyo. – Blaine concluyo y se levantó para mostrarle a su ex la salida. El ojiazul lo miró con enfado antes de salir de la casa.

* * *

Blaine estaba dormido cuando un peso extraño en su cama lo despertó. Abrió los ojos sabiendo que era Violet la que había subido a su cama. Había sido un día muy largo para ella. Después de la visita de Kurt, la niña había estado muy rara y apenas había cenado. No quería separarse de su "tío" durante mucho rato, como si temiera que todo lo que había dicho Hummel se hiciera realidad y no fuera a ver a su padre o a Anderson nunca más.

– Pesadilla. – La niña susurró y el moreno se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

– Puedes quedarte a dormir. – Blaine sonrió al comprobar que la niña se ponía feliz por eso y se acurrucaba a su lado. Él no dudó en abrazarla y besar su frente con cariño. – Te quiero Cupcake.

El mayor no intentó volver a dormir hasta que sintió que la niña ya había conseguido dormir y parecía tranquila. Él jamás perdonaría que Kurt la hubiera puesto en esa situación porque no tenía ningún derecho ni siquiera a opinar. Era su vida y Hummel ya no formaba parte de ella.

Finalmente él también se durmió, abrazado a la pequeña y esperando que el siguiente día volviera la felicidad y la tranquilidad a sus vidas, por el bien de todos, en especial de Violet.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: LOS ABUELOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Actualización sorpresa... Bueno, debo decir que llevo muy avanzada esta historia... Así que decidí no esperar... Creo que esta historia tendrá unos 12 capítulos.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: LOS ABUELOS**_

Blaine y Violet se bajaron del avión al llegar a Houston. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con los Simons tras la muerte de Jen, el moreno no iba a consentir que la menor perdiera a sus abuelos además de su madre. Por eso había decidido que ellos iban a pasar unos días con ellos.

Para su fortuna, ambos estaban ya jubilados y por eso no había problema en que fueran de lunes a miércoles. Anderson no quería perder más días de trabajo del necesario y cuando llamó a la señora Simons ella se mostró comprensiva. De hecho, ella les había pedido que no fueran a un hotel como había sido su intención inicial. Por mucho que los abuelos quisieran ver a su nieta, eso no significaba que quisieran ver a Blaine.

Recogió las maletas y llegaron al gran hall. Allí los estaba esperando el señor Simons, que sonrió al ver a la pequeña. Sin embargo, el moreno no dejó que la niña corriera a abrazar a su abuelo, por mucho que ella quería ir.

– ¿Por qué no la dejas que me abrace? – El mayor preguntó en cuanto los recién llegados se acercaron a él.

– No es que no quiera que te abrace, lo que no quiero es que corra por el aeropuerto con el riesgo de que se pierda. Si quieres llevarla tú en brazos no tengo inconveniente. – El ojimiel le pasó a la niña sin esperar a la respuesta. No quería más tensión de la que ya había entre ellos.

– Tienes razón, lo siento. No había pensado en ello. – El señor Simons se disculpó.

– No soy el enemigo, deberías relajarte. No tengo ninguna obligación de estar aquí y, aun así, hemos venido porque quiero que sigáis siendo parte de su vida. Podría haberme quedado con ella en Nueva York y nadie habría dicho absolutamente nada.

Blaine no dijo nada más, sólo se dedicó a arrastrar las maletas mientras seguía al otro hasta su coche. El viaje a la casa fue muy tranquilo, la única conversación que había era para que la niña no se cansara de estar tanto rato sentada.

Cuando llegaron, la señora Simons estaba esperándolos fuera. En cuanto el coche estuvo aparcado en el jardín, el moreno soltó a la niña de la silla para poder dejarla en el suelo y que corriera a ver a su abuela. Allí no había peligro de que le pasara algo porque estaba vallado.

Blaine salió del coche y sacó las maletas. Vio que los dos abuelos estaban pendientes de Violet y decidió quedarse a un lado, sin entrometerse en la escena. Sabía que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero él ya no miraba por sí mismo, tenía que pensar en el bien de esa niña que se merecía todo el amor que pudiera tener.

– Gracias por traerla. – La mujer se acercó a Anderson y le dio un abrazo.

– Gracias a ti por dejarnos venir, señora Simons. – El moreno se mostró respetuoso.

– ¡Nada de llamarme señora Simons! Soy Marge y él es John. Ahora somos casi familia... O algo así. Vamos dentro, te enseñaré tu habitación.

La mujer agarró la mano de su nieta y todos entraron a la casa. Subieron las escaleras y la mujer entró en una habitación.

– Tú dormirás aquí, la habitación de invitados. Violet lo hará en la que era de Jen, la que está justo al lado. – Marge explicó.

– Gracias. – Blaine dejó la maleta ahí.

– Gracias a ti por venir, no pensé que volvería a ver a mi nieta hasta que fuera algo mayor. – Ella insistió.

– Todos queremos lo mejor para Violet y mientras vosotros seáis buenos y respetuosos con ella, la veréis cada vez que podamos venir o que vosotros viajéis a Nueva York.

* * *

Estar en Houston era bueno para Violet porque pasaba tiempo con sus abuelos, tíos y primos, pero también para Blaine que aprovechaba para hacer cosas que ya no podía hacer por lo que había cambiado su vida desde que estaba la niña con él. Había hecho turismo, había leído bastante de un libro que le habían recomendado, había tomado un baño relajante a solas mientras escuchaba música...

La niña estaba en la siesta cuando bajó a beber agua y vio a los Simons sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Hasta ese momento había intentado darles espacio pero pensó que no dañaría a nadie si se sentaba con ellos.

– Es la primera vez que podemos hablar sin Violet presente. Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije cuando nos comunicaron que serías el tutor de nuestra nieta. Sé que no fui amable y dije cosas muy feas. Realmente lo siento. – John rompió el hielo.

– Estás haciendo un trabajo fantástico con Violet y hemos comprendido los motivos por los que Sam y Jen querían que tú fueras su tutor, la conexión que tenéis es hermosa y vemos que harías cualquier cosa por ella. – Marge añadió.

– Significa mucho para mí que aprobéis esa decisión. Yo no quiero que Violet deje de ser vuestra nieta de la misma manera que no quiero que deje de ser nieta de Mary y Dwight. Aunque tengo mucha más relación con ellos, no significa que yo no quiera que Violet esté con vosotros. Cuando Sam y Jen no podían cuidar a Violet, acudían a mí. Siempre eran unas horas, pero ellos sabían que la amo con toda mi alma. Yo estuve con ella la primera vez que la llevaron Disneyland, la primera vez que fue a la piscina, su primer día en la guardería, su primera visita al zoo, vi sus primeros pasos y aprendió conmigo a gatear. Me rompe el alma pensar que ha aprendido a pedir cuando quiere ir al baño y Sam y Jen no hayan estado presentes pero la vida sigue. Ahora va a aprender a comer sola y sé que es un camino largo y difícil pero que sus padres no estén no significa que tengamos que parar su crecimiento o que tenga que perder más personas. – Anderson se sinceró con ellos.

– Me alegra que mi hija pensara en todo antes de que pasara, no me hubiera gustado que nos metiéramos en una guerra por su custodia. Mary me dijo que ella sí sabía que te habían elegido a ti porque Violet tenía mucha confianza en su tío Blaine. – Marge sonrió.

– Sé que es complicado, sobretodo porque estoy recién divorciado y no he tenido tiempo a reponerme de la ruptura, pero ella es mi prioridad. – El moreno explicó.

– Eso es lo que más siento, haberme metido en tu divorcio y con tu sexualidad. No soy homófobo aunque en ese momento pude parecerlo. – John se volvió a disculpar.

– Acepto las disculpas.

* * *

La última tarde que pasaban en Houston, decidieron ir a un centro comercial. Marge empujaba la silla en la que llevaban a la niña aunque sabían que pronto ella no querría ser llevada a todos los sitios y preferiría caminar.

– ¿Necesitáis algo? – La mujer preguntó.

– ¿Algo de qué? – Blaine la miró sorprendido.

– Ropa, juguetes, dinero para su comida, que os pague los billetes de avión para venir a vernos, dinero para pagar una niñera... – La señora Simons enumeró las opciones.

– No se preocupe, estamos bien. Gracias por la oferta. – El moreno respondió.

– En ese caso, consentiré un poco a mi nieta...

Al final, Marge le compró a su nieta tanta ropa y juguetes que casi no caben en las maletas. Anderson sabía que ella lo necesitaba para sentirse parte de la vida de la pequeña y él no le impediría que hiciera algo.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: EN EL PARQUE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: EN EL PARQUE**_

Seis meses de "padre" y Blaine ya estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Violet. La situación de Sam no había cambiado y ellos tenían que seguir con su vida. La menor había conseguido muchos logros y había aprendido muchas cosas en esos días.

Esa tarde de sábado habían decidido ir al parque. El mayor acababa de terminar con la obra en la que trabajaba y estaba buscando otro proyecto. Mientras estaba libre, seguía escribiendo. Llevaba dos años escribiendo su propio musical y soñaba con que un día él mismo pudiera subirse al escenario a interpretar el protagonista que él mismo había escrito.

La niña y él se pusieron a jugar con un balón. Sam siempre había querido que su hija experimentara cualquier cosa independientemente de si era para niños o para niñas. Anderson había intentado ser fiel a eso y había hecho muchas cosas con ella. Hasta ese momento, había conseguido que mostrara interés en bailar y en el fútbol. Y eso estaban practicando los dos.

Violet no era muy buena todavía pero hacía todo lo posible para golpear el balón con el pie. Le había sorprendido cuando descubrió que, a pesar de todo, seguía insistiendo para intentar mejorar. Era muy divertido verla concentrada antes de intentar marcar "de penalti" al mayor. Era adorable la expresión de su cara y cómo se mordía la lengua antes de golpear el balón. Él había intentado quitarle esta última manía porque podría mordérsela y hacerse daño, pero había sido más fácil quitarle el chupete.

Estaban tan concentrados en su juego que no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien observándolos hasta que el tiro de la pequeña salió tan desviado que el balón acabó en los pies de esa persona. Violet comenzó a ir hacia él sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera su pelota y Blaine corrió para cogerla porque no le gustaba que se acercara a desconocidos.

– Creo que has perdido ésto. – El hombre comentó con el balón en la mano.

– Es mío. – La menor se lo quitó rápidamente. Estaba en una época en la que no le gustaba compartir sus cosas con nadie.

– Gracias por parar el balón. – Blaine comentó amablemente antes de volverse.

– No veo anillo... Supongo que es difícil criarla solo. – El desconocido comentó.

– Lo siento, no estoy interesado... – El moreno quiso poner fin al flirteo del otro cuanto antes. Su prioridad en ese momento era la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos. No tenía tiempo para su vida amorosa.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvieron al parque, pero esa vez fueron a la zona infantil donde había columpios, toboganes y más instalaciones preparadas para el disfrute de los niños. Había una zona para menores de tres años con todo más pequeño para que no hubiera ningún peligro para ellos. Blaine advirtió a Violet que no debía salir de ahí, que lo demás era para niños grandes. Dejó a la menor ahí para sentarse en un banco cercano. Desde ahí podía vigilarla pero le daba la libertad y la confianza para que se sintiera independiente.

Una mujer con la que solía pasar tiempo se sentó con él. Se habían hecho amigos porque su hijo, Luke, iba a la guardería con la pequeña. Los adultos hablaban mientras los pequeños jugaban. En un momento en el que Blaine no estaba mirando, la menor pasó a la zona de juegos de los mayores. Cuando el moreno la vio, se levantó para decirle que volviera al otro lado. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a llegar porque la niña se cayó y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Blaine estaba muy nervioso. Había llevado a Violet a urgencias porque le dolía mucho el brazo. Por algún motivo no le habían dejado acompañarla a que le hicieran las pruebas para comprobar que no tenía nada roto. Una mujer había estado con él y le había hecho muchas preguntas y sólo había conseguido asustarlo más. Las preguntas parecían dirigidas a descubrir algún tipo de maltrato a la menor, lo que complicó aun más las cosas.

Tina y Mike llegaron poco después y se quedaron con él para apoyarlo. Sabían que era una situación delicada pero intentaban que su amigo pensara en positivo.

* * *

Violet estaba llorando junto a una enfermera. Tenía la muñeca rota y le iban a poner una escayola. La enfermera le había prometido que le dibujaría una flor en cuanto estuviera seca. Había un doctor con ellos que le hacía preguntas pero la niña no respondía porque le dolía la mano.

Finalmente, un enfermero llegó para ayudarles y consiguió que ella confiara en él y respondiera a las dudas de los adultos.

– ¿Por qué no quieres que tu papá entre? – El joven quiso saber.

– No es mi papá. El tío Blaine me cuida po'que mi papá e'ta dormido. – Ella respondió.

– Vale, entonces... ¿Por qué no quieres que el tío Blaine entre? – Él insistió.

– Po'que está enfadado. Me dijo que no "juego" donde los nenes g'andes. Sabía que me iba a hacer pupa. – Violet hizo un puchero.

– ¿Y qué hace el tío Blaine cuando está enfadado contigo? – El enfermero siguió con su conversación.

– No me deja ver dibujos y hoy veremos Frozen. – La niña estaba a punto de llorar. Los adultos suspiraron aliviados. Parecía que había sido una falsa alarma. La versión de la niña coincidía con lo que les había dicho Anderson y parecía que todo estaba bien. No había señales de golpes o abusos en el cuerpo de la menor.

* * *

El enfermero que había conectado con Violet se acercó con ella en brazos hasta donde estaban Blaine, Tina y Mike. El médico de la niña los acompañó para contarle a la familia la situación de su paciente. Anderson se levantó nada más verlos para coger a la niña.

– ¿Cómo estás Cupcake? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Está bien. Tiene la muñeca rota pero no es nada que el tiempo no pueda curar. Tendrá que llevar la escayola durante un tiempo pero por suerte no es necesario operar. Aquí tiene el historial, en recepción le darán cita para una revisión. – El especialista comentó.

– Muchas gracias. – Blaine le dio la mano.

– Espero que veas Frozen esta tarde. – El enfermero se despidió de la niña, que le dijo adiós con la mano que no tenía escayolada.

– Vamos a casa. – Anderson sonrió y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, no sin antes pasar por recepción para conseguir la cita para la revisión.

Esa tarde el tío Blaine y su pequeño Cupcake vieron Frozen, Brave y La Bella y La Bestia. La niña estaba más mimosa de lo habitual porque le dolía la mano a pesar de la medicación que le habían dado para eso. La noche fue mala para ambos, pero por suerte al día siguiente no tenían mucho que hacer. Anderson llamó a la guardería para comunicarles que no llevaría a la niña por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Si esa noche la pasaba mejor, la llevaría al día siguiente.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: INESPERADO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9: INESPERADO_**

Blaine llegó a casa después de un casting. Estaba contento y pensaba que podría conseguir al menos un call back, todo era cuestión de esperar. Era el último día de clase para Violet y él había podido acudir a la función en la que ella había bailado pero después no se había podido quedar para los juegos y las actividades que se hacían después. Rachel había accedido a sustituirlo porque podía pedir un día libre en la obra en la que estaba trabajando. Era la primera vez que los ayudaba, pero había decidido no perder a parte de sus amigos por la ruptura de Kurt y Anderson.

Al entrar al salón vio a las dos peinando a las muñecas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le agradaba ver que la menor se había recuperado de la fractura y ya movía la mano sin problemas.

– ¿Qué tal el día? – El recién llegado preguntó y la menor se levantó para ir corriendo hacia su "tío" para que la cogiera en brazos.

– Muy bien. Había una princesa y también estaba "ba'man"... – La pequeña hablaba sin parar de todo lo que habían preparado para el final oficial de las clases. Era cierto que la guardería abría durante el verano para que aquellos padres que trabajaban pudieran dejarlos allí el tiempo que necesitaban. Él planeaba seguir llevándola porque si conseguía el papel pasaría muchas horas ensayando. Por suerte todos sus amigos estaban dispuestos a ayudarle.

– Gracias por cuidarla, Rachel. – El moreno le dijo a su amiga.

– Ha sido un placer, avísame cuando me vuelvas a necesitar. – La castaña propuso.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Anderson les interrumpió la despedida y Berry se levantó y fue a la entrada para ponerse el abrigo.

– ¿Diga?

– _¿Hablo con Blaine Anderson?_ – Una voz masculina sonó al otro lado.

– Sí, soy yo.

– _Llamaba porque usted es la persona de contacto de emergencia para Sam Evans, ¿es cierto?_

– Sí, un momento... – El ojimiel se apartó del teléfono. – Rach, espera. Es del hospital, puede que te tangas que quedar con Violet. – La chica estaba ya en la puerta pero se volvió rápidamente para ponerse junto al otro. – Ya estoy con usted, ¿cuál es el motivo de la llamada?

– _Ha habido cambios en la situación del paciente, ¿podría venir alguien cercano a él para ser informado?_

– Por supuesto, en unos minutos estaré allí.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó al hospital, el doctor lo llevó a su despacho. Se sintió asustado, no estaba preparado para decirle adiós a su mejor amigo a pesar de que habían pasado casi ocho meses desde el accidente. El médico notó su estado, por lo que decidió sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

– Me alegra que haya venido tan pronto, voy a intentar explicar la situación lo antes posible. Hay signos de respuesta a los estímulos en Sam, lo que nos indica que ha salido del coma. Ha abierto los ojos un par de veces pero no ha aguantado mucho despierto. Ahora mismo estaría dormido, su cuerpo debe estar agotado por el dolor y los problemas de salud que todavía tiene. Nos gustaría que hubiera alguien conocido a su lado cuando recobre la conciencia. Ésto es sólo el primer paso para su recuperación. El camino va a ser duro y doloroso y ni siquiera podemos asegurar que pueda volver a su vida de antes. Ahora lo más importante es asegurarse de que esté tranquilo y recobre la fortaleza.

– No se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo. Muchas gracias, doctor.

* * *

Blaine llevaba dos horas en la habitación cuando Mary entró. La mujer sonrió feliz al mejor amigo de su hijo. Sam todavía no había despertado y él esperaba pacientemente. La señora Evans besó la mejilla del joven antes de sentarse en la única silla que había libre.

– ¿Dónde está Violet? – La rubia preguntó.

– Con Rachel. Hoy he tenido un casting y ella se ha encargado de todo. – El moreno informó.

– Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con ella. Yo me quedo por la noche y mañana temprano cambiamos posiciones. También tengo ganas de ver a mi nieta. – Ella sonrió, parecía que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

– No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas. No importa la hora. – Anderson se despidió y salió de allí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Blaine llegó a la habitación, se encontró a Sam despierto. El alivio que sintió en ese momento era inmenso. Por mucho que el médico les hubiera dicho que todo iba a mejorar, era muy diferente verlo con sus propios ojos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – El moreno se acercó a su amigo.

– Muy cansado. – El rubio susurró con dificultad.

– El médico dijo que era normal, tienes que recuperar fuerzas. – La mujer intervino.

– ¿Violet? – El ojiverde miró al otro con esperanza.

– Está con Brittany, han planeado un rato de chicas hasta que llegue la abuela. – Anderson sonrió con cariño pensando en la pequeña.

– Quiero saber todo. – Evans exigió y los otros dos se miraron, sabían que tenían que tener esa conversación.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, Sam se sentía mejor. El dolor de haber perdido a su esposa y de estar alejado de su pequeña era mayor que el físico, aunque éste último era intenso. Le habían realizado muchas pruebas pero al menos le habían confirmado que conseguiría reponerse, aunque tenía una larga lucha para ello. Lo positivo era que había comenzado la fisioterapia y que ya no necesitaba tanto medicamento y cuidados.

Conscientes de que el estado anímico era importante, los médicos propusieron que Violet hiciera una visita. Creían que verla sería importante para que él luchara para tener todo de vuelta. La parte psicológica era muy importante.

Por eso, Blaine preparó a la pequeña para ese momento. Sabía que su padre la encontraría cambiada pero esperaba que estuviera contento con lo que había crecido y lo preciosa que estaba. Él se había esforzado todo lo que había podido para cuidarla.

– Recuerda, tienes que tener cuidado porque el papá está enfermo. – El moreno susurró.

– ¿Puedo darle un abrazo? – La menor quiso saber.

– Sí, pero con cuidado. Lo que sí vas a poder es darle muchos besos en la mejilla, tal vez así se cure. ¿Vas a querer intentarlo? – Anderson preguntó y ella asintió. Ese fue el momento que eligió para entrar con ella.

Cuando Sam vio a su hija, sus ojos se iluminaron. Había crecido en esos meses pero se veía feliz y saludable, todo lo que él podía haber pedido. Blaine se acercó y la dejó en la cama para que pudiera abrazar a su padre. Mary, que había llegado antes que ellos, tuvo que secarse las lágrimas al ver ese momento. El moreno se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros para consolarla.

Cuando ese abrazo terminó, los ojos verdes del enfermo estaban vidriosos y la niña le dio varios besos en la mejilla. Violet comenzó a contarle a su padre todo lo que había hecho con su "tío Blaine", llenando con su alegría la habitación y ayudando a que todos se sintieran mucho mejor para afrontar lo que venía.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: LA NUEVA VIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: LA NUEVA VIDA**_

Cuando Sam fue dado de alta, Mary y Blaine se mudaron a la casa que el rubio había comprado junto a Jen. Había tres habitaciones por lo que decidieron que los dos amigos compartieran habitación. Consiguieron dos camas individuales para instalarlas en vez de la cama de matrimonio que había y de esa manera, el ojiverde tenía a alguien a su lado si necesitaba algo por la noche.

Lo más complicado fue adaptar todo para que Evans pudiera moverse por la casa con la silla de ruedas. Era una situación temporal pero no podía andar todavía. Artie había sido de gran ayuda en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada con las escaleras y todos los días tenían que subir y bajar al enfermo. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena invertir dinero en un ascensor para unos meses.

Apenas llevaban dos viviendo juntos cuando Anderson recibió la llamada que había estado esperando, había obtenido el papel para el que había hecho la audición y tenía su primer personaje protagonista en Broadway. Era una oportunidad que no quería perder y sabía que ningún miembro de la familia Evans se lo permitiría.

Eso significaba que él tendría que ir a los ensayos por lo que pasaría mucho tiempo fuera. Todos los amigos de ambos que residían en Nueva York los tranquilizaron, les mostraron que ellos estarían para apoyarlos. Con esas llamadas llegó la primera mala noticia. Cuando avisaron a Rachel, la castaña les avisó que Kurt también había sido elegido para esa obra, aunque con un papel secundario. Eso hizo que Blaine supiera que las cosas serían incómodas.

Cuando llegó a la sala de ensayo, tuvo la confirmación de que nada sería sencillo cuando Hummel se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – El ojiazul preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Hola, Kurt. Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú que tal? – El moreno se mostró educado.

– Muy bien, feliz de tener un papel en Broadway aunque sea secundario. ¿A quién interpretas? – Hummel preguntó amablemente.

– William. – El ojimiel respondió.

– ¡¿El protagonista?! – Kurt se sorprendió y el otro lo conocía muy bien para saber que había envidia en su pregunta.

– Sí, conseguí el papel protagonista... No te pregunto a quién interpretas porque ya lo sé. – Anderson respondió con suavidad.

– Bueno... ¡Enhorabuena! Te lo mereces... ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar para celebrarlo? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Lo siento Kurt, tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

La primera semana de ensayos fue mejor de lo que Blaine habría esperado. Estaba viviendo su sueño y que Kurt estuviera ahí no iba a estropearlo. El director estaba encantado con su trabajo y con la rapidez con la que se adaptaba a los cambios que iba proponiendo conforme avanzaban los ensayos.

Todos sus compañeros se habían enterado de que Hummel y Anderson habían estado casados. Sin embargo, no había habido ningún comportamiento extraño entre ellos. Incluso salían juntos cuando los compañeros proponían algún plan.

Sin embargo, los celos del castaño aumentaban conforme pasaban los días. Ver a su ex con un papel tan importante cuando llevaba un año menos en Nueva York era algo incómodo. Él había hecho la audición para el mismo papel que él pero parecía que los directores de casting habían considerado que el otro era mejor. Era algo que él no entendía porque como era la primera vez que se representaba no había ningún referente y él podía haberle dado un toque diferente al personaje.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine dispuesto a intentar "distraerlo". Sabía que si ocurría algo, él tendría el papel de protagonista y el sustituto se haría cargo de su papel. Si conseguía que el moreno fracasara, él triunfaría y, además, podía conseguir que volvieran juntos. Todo lo que él quería, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Sabía que durante mucho tiempo, él mismo había sido la mayor debilidad de Anderson, pero en ese momento todo había cambiado. Sin embargo, no era complicado adivinar que en ese momento era la pequeña Violet. Él personalmente no comprendía que el moreno no pudiera hablar de otra cosa, pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era utilizar eso a su favor.

– Blaine. – Kurt lo llamó y se acercó a él. Sabía que lo estaba mirando algo incómodo pero no dijo nada. – No te había preguntado qué tal está Sam. Rachel me dijo que ya está en casa. Si necesitáis algo no dudes en pedirlo, a pesar de todo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

– Sí, Sam ya está en casa y está mejor. La fisioterapia está siendo muy dura pero se ha puesto como objetivo poder ir a jugar al fútbol con Violet. – El moreno sonrió.

– ¿Al fútbol? Creo que la niña agradecería más si juega con ella a las muñecas... – El castaño murmuró algo incómodo.

– Sí, bueno, le gustan las muñecas pero Sam y Jen nunca quisieron que dejara de hacer cosas sólo porque le gustan a los chicos en vez de a las chicas. Yo seguí con lo que ellos habían empezado y estuve enseñándole varios deportes y el que más le gustó fue el fútbol. – El ojiazul fue a hablar por lo que el otro decidió seguir con su explicación. – Antes de que digas nada, fuimos a ver algunos deportes que generalmente son de chicas como la gimnasia rítmica o el patinaje. Le gusta el baile y el fútbol, así que de momento la mantenemos ocupada con eso. Es muy pequeña todavía para practicar baile y puede que en unos años prefiera el tenis, pero de momento eso es lo que le gusta y eso es lo que hace. Tampoco es muy buena, de momento está aprendiendo a golpear al balón, la fuerza y la dirección vendrá después. Aun no ha cumplido los tres años.

– No entiendo que le guste algo tan sucio y brusco. – Hummel negó con la cabeza.

– Pensé que tú de entre todas las personas entendería que hay que aceptar sus gustos sin juzgarla. – El ojimiel exclamó.

– Tienes razón... Por cierto... Ahora que Sam está mejor y que pronto se recuperará por completo... ¿Qué harás? – Kurt preguntó.

– ¿Qué haré con qué? – Anderson frunció el ceño.

– Bueno, los últimos meses de tu vida los has empleado en cuidar de Violet pero tus servicios no van a ser necesarios, por lo que me preguntaba si habías pensado en volver a salir, conocer gente... Vas a volver a ser un hombre libre.

Las palabras del castaño golpearon con más precisión de lo que él esperaba. El moreno no se había planteado esa situación. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con la niña que se había olvidado que él no era su padre, que sólo era el "tío Blaine". De repente, sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. No podía soportar la idea de alejarse de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, Violet y Sam. Estaba tan contento de formar con ellos esa "familia" tan especial que no se había planteado la posibilidad de que eso terminara. Eso era algo que lo asustaba.

Hummel sonrió, había conseguido su objetivo. Con suerte, esa preocupación mantendría a Anderson tan ocupado que su trabajo se vería afectado. Podía sonar egoísta, pero para él lo más importante era triunfar... Y recuperar a su ex.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: ABRIR LOS OJOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Sorpresa! No quería haceros esperar... Penúltimo capítulo... Sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: ABRIR LOS OJOS**_

Blaine quedó con Tina porque las palabras de Kurt todavía seguían en su mente y quería hablar con alguien que quería a Sam y a él lo suficiente como para poder ayudarle. La chica se sorprendió por la petición de verse a solas, pero le propuso salir a cenar y a tomar algo después. El moreno habló con Mary que estuvo más que dispuesta a hacerse cargo de todo ella. Comprendía que el joven llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener tiempo para él.

Todavía no habían empezado las representaciones por lo que el domingo no tenía ensayo. Eso suponía que podían salir hasta tarde, algo que planeaban hacer. Habían reservado en su restaurante favorito y estaban disfrutando de la cena cuando el ojimiel le contó las dudas que Hummel le había metido en la cabeza.

– Sólo tienen una explicación, celos. – La asiática dijo antes de beber vino.

– ¿Celos? Él era el que no quería tener niños... Yo se lo propuse cuando me enteré de que Sam y Jen estaban buscando ser padres pero él no quiso. Yo quería que nuestros hijos tuvieran la misma edad y pudieran ser tan buenos amigos como sus padres. – Anderson explicó.

– ¿Querías que uno de los dos estuviera enamorado de alguien que no le podrá corresponder nunca? – Ella preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

– Tina... – Blaine susurró cansado.

– ¡Vamos! Sabes que tu crush de instituto se ha convertido en el amor de tu vida. Durante una temporada Kurt pudo hacer que se notara menos, pero sabes que tengo razón. – Chang comentó convencida de sus palabras.

– No puedo hacer nada, él es heterosexual... Pero mi duda no va por eso... Me duele pensar en lo que pasará cuando Sam se recupere y sea él quien cuide a Violet. – El ojimiel explicó.

– Creo que lo mejor será que te sientes a hablar con él...

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a la casa e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. Era tarde y todos estaban en la cama. Decidió que dormiría en el sofá hasta que Sam se levantara porque no quería despertarlo. Sin embargo, apenas se había acomodado cuando recibió un mensaje de texto. Frunció el ceño porque no era una hora habitual, por lo que decidió mirar su teléfono móvil.

" _Estoy despierto, puedes subir"_

Las palabras de su mejor amigo le extrañaron pero aun así decidió subir las escaleras. Cuando entró a la habitación, Sam lo miró con tristeza.

– ¿Qué haces despierto? – Blaine preguntó extrañado.

– Veo que te has divertido... Supongo que yo no soy la persona más divertida en estos momentos... – El rubio comentó dolido.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh! – El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido al comprender lo que le pasaba a su amigo. – No es lo que crees... Kurt hizo un comentario en el trabajo y quería comentarlo con Tina. Necesitaba un punto de vista que no tuviera que ver con el problema.

– Yo también podría haberte ayudado... – El ojiverde comentó triste. Estaba un poco cansado de que todos le ocultaran los problemas.

– No cuando tú eres parte interesada... ¿De verdad quieres hablar de ésto ahora? – Anderson preguntó.

– No he podido dormir pensando en que tú y yo nos estamos distanciando... Quiero hablar ahora. – Evans respondió decidido.

– Kurt me hizo ver que cuando tú te recuperes yo ya no seré necesario y volveré a ver a Violet los fines de semana o cuando quedemos para hacer algo concreto... Me he acostumbrado a estar con ella y la voy a extrañar muchísimo. – El actor confesó.

– Blaine... No puedo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Violet, pero si hay una cosa que puedo hacer para que seas feliz, no dudaré en hacerla. Sé que la norma sería que cuando yo me recupere, ella y yo vivamos solos pero... No me veo rehaciendo mi vida a corto plazo porque sigo enamorado de Jen y las cosas pueden cambiar en el futuro pero quiero que sepas que siempre que quieras puedes venir a pasar tiempo con Violet y conmigo. De hecho, si tú quieres, podrías venir a vivir con nosotros. Cuando yo me encuentre mejor, mi madre volverá a su casa y tú podrías tener sitio aquí. Violet tiene una conexión enorme contigo, os he visto tan bien juntos que no podría querer romper eso. No sé que pasará en el futuro pero sólo quiero pensar en lo que es mejor para mi hija y en este momento, es que tú y yo vivamos con ella... Si tú quieres, claro. – Sam estaba emocionado, saber que su amigo tenía un lazo tan fuerte con su hija era muy importante para él.

– Me encantaría... Siento haberte preocupado al salir con Tina. No es que no quisiéramos salir contigo... ¿Y si el fin de semana que viene salimos los tres? Estoy seguro de que Mary estará dispuesta a cuidar a Violet... Y si ella no quiere o no puede, podemos hablar con Mike, Artie o Britt. Una salida sólo los tres, recordando viejos tiempos. – El moreno propuso.

– Me parece perfecto... Y Blaine. – El rubio llamó la atención de su amigo, esperando a que el otro hiciera un sonido para indicarle que le escuchaba. – Ten cuidado con Kurt, no me gusta que diga cosas que te hagan dudar de algo... No sería la primera vez que te sientes inseguro al estar a su lado. Recuerda que tú eres el que tiene el papel protagonista de la obra porque eres el mejor para ese papel y que tus amigos estamos aquí para ti sin ninguna duda. Y recuerda que estás mejor sin él, te centras más en ti y en ser tú mismo cuando estás soltero.

* * *

El lunes, Blaine volvió al ensayo realmente renovado. Todos notaban en él aun más energía, más positivismo y más ganas de hacerlo bien, lo que alegraba a todos. Durante un descanso, Kurt se acercó a él para saber lo que pasaba. No era como esperaba ver a su exmarido después de lo que le había contado.

– ¿Y esa alegría? – El castaño preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

– He hablado con Sam de lo que me dijiste sobre Violet. Él no quiere que ella lo pase mal y es consciente del vínculo que hemos creado en estos meses. Me ha propuesto que me mude con ellos y he aceptado. Pronto empezaré a llevar todas mis cosas a su casa... Que a partir de ahora será nuestra casa. – El moreno informó, su sonrisa sí era sincera.

– Blaine... No es para nada motivo de alegría. En algún momento uno de los dos conocerá a alguien...

– Y afrontaremos ese problema cuando llegue. – El ojimiel cortó al otro. – Kurt, no te pido que comprendas, compartas o apruebes lo que Sam y yo hacemos con nuestras vidas, tú ya no formas parte de ellas. Yo estaría feliz por ti, me gustaría que estés feliz por mí. Tengo lo que quería y eso es lo que debería importar.

Blaine se alejó para hablar con el director sobre una duda que tenía sobre una escena y quería resolverla antes de volver al ensayo.

Kurt suspiró agotado, en ese momento comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer. Sam siempre había sido esa sombra que le impedía tener todo lo que quería. Su amistado con Anderson le había aportado muchas cosas y estaba seguro que era el culpable de su divorcio. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde porque no podía hacer nada más que resignarse y seguir con su vida.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: EL AMOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo de esta historia. Supongo que todos los que me conocéis habéis esperado que llegara este momento... No me pude resistir... Espero que os guste el final... En unos minutos subo el epílogo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: EL AMOR**_

Dos años habían pasado desde el accidente y Blaine y Sam habían conseguido establecer una rutina que a ambos les encantaba. Violet ya había cumplido cuatro años y era la princesa de la casa. Le encantaba vivir con su papá y su tío porque los quería a los dos más que a nadie en el mundo. Era triste pensar que ella ya no recordaba a su madre, pero al menos tenía dos personas que la amaban y cuidaban sin problemas.

Blaine triunfaba en Broadway, donde lo consideraban el joven con una carrera más prometedora de Estados Unidos. En ese momento era el actor que interpretaba a Hamlet en uno de los teatros más importantes de la ciudad. Era algo clásico, alejado de los musicales, pero que le permitía mostrar sus dotes interpretativas ya que hasta ese momento lo que más le había hecho brillar había sido su voz.

Sam todavía no estaba recuperado del todo pero podía andar siempre que contara con un apoyo, generalmente su muleta. Estaba siendo más duro de lo que jamás se había imaginado pero sabía que pronto conseguiría su objetivo y eso era lo que más le ayudaba a seguir. En cuanto a su estado anímico, seguía extrañando a su mujer pero empezaba a ser consciente de que podía haber alguien más en su vida. Tal vez era alguien que siempre había estado ahí y que cada vez que estaba solo, volvía a su vida de forma intensa. Se preguntaba por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que lo que sentía por su mejor amigo era tan intenso como lo que había sentido por Jen, por Mercedes o por Brittany.

En ese momento, él estaba en casa, supervisando a la pequeña mientras cenaba para que cuando Blaine llegara del teatro pudiera pasar un poco de tiempo con ella antes de meterla en la cama. Sabía que después cenarían ellos y pasarían un rato juntos antes de ir a dormir. Desde que su madre se había ido hacía un año, el moreno ocupaba la habitación que ella había dejado libre.

En cuanto escucharon el sonido de la puerta, la niña dejó el tenedor y corrió para saludar a su tío Blaine. Éste la levantó del suelo y la apoyó en su cadera para recibir su abrazo y su beso en la mejilla. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta la cocina.

– Hola Sam. – El moreno saludó.

– Hola, ¿qué tal tu día? – El rubio preguntó.

– Bien, como siempre. Aunque confieso que cada día firmo más autógrafos. ¿Y el tuyo? – El ojimiel preguntó aunque miraba a la niña que había vuelto a sentarse y estaba concentrada en su comida.

– Bien, el fisioterapeuta me ha dicho que estoy recobrando la fuerza y eso es importante. He conseguido dar tres pasos sin apoyo, así que es cuestión de tiempo. – Evans sonrió con felicidad, todo empezaba a volver a su lugar.

– ¡Eso es genial! Tengo que comprar una botella de champán para brindar el día que consigas caminar sin muletas. – Anderson comentó.

– ¿Cuántas llevamos durante este último año? – Sam preguntó.

– La de mi debut en Broadway, la de cuando conseguí mi papel de Hamlet, la del día que diste el primer paso, la del día que dejaste la silla de ruedas... – Blaine sonrió, había sido un año muy intenso.

– Creo que deberías comprar tres. – El rubio comentó.

– ¿Tres? – El moreno lo miró extrañado.

– Sí, tres.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa ese lunes después de salir a comprar las tres botellas de champán que su amigo le había pedido. Violet estaba en clase y Sam trabajaba desde casa. Éste se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado trabajo porque con el accidente había perdido su puesto y era difícil que lo contrataran. Sabía que su amigo había utilizado alguno de sus contactos para encontrarle una oportunidad y él se había esforzado para demostrar que la merecía. Y lo mejor de todo era la flexibilidad, podía trabajar en el horario que quisiera.

– ¿Están frías? – El rubio preguntó mientras señalaba las botellas.

– Cuando las he comprado no pero el frío de la calle mientras las traía probablemente las haya enfriado. – El moreno informó.

– Mete al menos una en la nevera y ven a sentarte conmigo. – El ojiverde informó, haciendo que el otro lo mirara extrañado.

Tal vez Sam jugaba con ventaja, pero estaba más que preparado para el paso que iba a dar. Había estado ese fin de semana con Tina y ella le había confirmado sus sospechas. Había detectado algunas miradas y sabía que su amigo volvía a sentir algo por él y esa vez podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Por eso quería tres botellas de champán, una para celebrar el comienzo de su relación, otra para celebrar la primera vez que hagan el amor y otra para cuando pueda caminar sin muleta.

– Ya están en la nevera. – Blaine informó.

– Quiero hablar de algo contigo. – El rubio sonrió para tranquilizarlo y el otro asintió. – Hay veces en la vida que no te das cuenta de lo tienes y que das por hecho que las cosas seguirán siendo como siempre y que eso es lo que realmente quieres. Sin embargo, un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que todo los que quieres está justo delante de ti.

– Sam... ¿Estás intentando decirme... que estás enamorado? – El moreno hizo un gran esfuerzo por parecer emocionado y el otro no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de eso.

– Sí, estoy enamorado. – El ojiverde respondió.

– ¿De quién? ¿No es un poco pronto para estar enamorado? No has podido conocer a alguien con el tiempo suficiente para enamorarte... Puede gustarte alguien o sentirte atraído pero amar... – El actor se mostró algo nervioso.

– Es alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado y al que he querido siempre, aunque ahora mis sentimientos han cruzado la línea que separa la amistad del amor. – Evans sabía que estaba jugando con su amigo pero ver como intentaba mantener la compostura y aparentar felicidad era algo que confirmaba lo que Tina le había dicho.

– Me alegra mucho... ¿Quién es? – Anderson quiso saber.

– Tú.

Sam se acercó a él, puso la mano en su mejilla y lo besó con dulzura. Al principio, Blaine no reaccionó porque era lo último que esperaba pero cuando fue consciente de que no era uno de sus sueños, que estaba pasando de verdad, no dudó en corresponderlo.

El rubio intensificó el beso cuando notó que el otro le respondía y sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, haciendo que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos.

– Sé que nuestra relación va a ser muy rara pero... Me gustaría que lo intentemos. Al principio no quiero que Violet se entere porque no quiero que se ilusione pero si todo va bien, hablaremos con ella y pasará a llamarte papá... Si te parece bien, no quiero obligarte a nada. – El ojiverde explicó.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Y nuestros amigos? ¿Qué van a pensar? – El moreno estaba asustado.

– Creo que mis padres y nuestros amigos estarán felices por nosotros. Pienso hablar con todos, aunque debo decirte que Tina espera la confirmación de que hemos empezado. No te preocupes por nada... Salvo por decirme algo que sabes que tienes que decirme. Me encantaría oírlo de ti. – Evans pidió.

– ¿El qué? – El ojimiel miró al otro extrañado.

– Bueno... Yo te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti... – Sam comentó con una sonrisa y de la forma más inocente que pudo.

– Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. – Anderson volvió a besarlo con todo el amor que había acumulado durante esos años.

– Creo que es el momento de empezar la primera botella de champán. – El rubio propuso.

– ¿Para ésto era? – Blaine sonrió.

– Claro, hay que celebrar que empezamos nuestra relación. – El ojiverde rió antes de volver a besarlo.

– ¿Y la otra? – El moreno susurró tras el beso.

– No creo que tardes mucho en descubrirlo.

A partir de ese día, los dos disfrutaron de su relación. Tanto sus padres como sus amigos apoyaban esa decisión y con el tiempo, pudieron contárselo a Violet. Al principio, la niña no se acostumbraba a llamar papá a Blaine pero el tiempo consiguió que pareciera algo más natural. A pesar de todo, ellos se encargaron de que no olvidara de que tenía una madre y siguiera viendo a sus abuelos maternos. Y lo más importante, tenía a sus dos padres que la cuidaban y la amaban con locura... Y que deseaban darle un hermanito o hermanita algún día, aunque sabían que el proceso era más largo y complicado que cuando ella llegó a sus vidas.


	13. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este es el epílogo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla... La verdad es que ha sido un reto muy bonito y estoy realmente satisfecha por el resultado... Espero tener pronto una nueva historia (estoy casi segura de ello)...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

Una niña de 10 años con larga melena rubia recogida en una trenza y un hermoso vestido verde que realzaba el color de sus ojos corría por el pasillo de un edificio muy elegante.

– Cupcake, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras? – Blaine le llamó la atención. Llevaba un esmoquin muy elegante y la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

– Lo siento papá. – Violet se disculpó. – Papi dice que está listo así que cuando quieras empezamos.

El mayor miró a su hermano que asintió con una sonrisa.

– Dile a papi que empezamos ya.

* * *

Blaine esperaba frente al señor que oficiaría la ceremonia junto a Cooper y Steve. Era el momento de su boda y habían decidido que las personas más cercanas a ellos fueran los que les acompañaran en la ceremonia. Podían haber elegido a más personas, tenían muchísimos amigos tanto del McKinley como de sus vidas posteriores pero decidieron algo sencillo. La primera en entrar fue una niña pequeña, de unos tres años. Sus rizos morenos y sus ojos azules conseguían que los invitados que no la conocían supieran quién era su papá. Cooper miraba orgulloso como su hija iba lanzando pétalos de flores por el camino, con una sonrisa.

Tras ella, un niño de dos años caminaba muy concentrado porque le habían dicho que tenía que tener cuidado para que no se cayeran los anillos. Tenía el pelo corto castaño pero sus ojos delataban quién era su padre porque eran una mezcla de verde, marrón y dorado casi imposible. Blaine sonreía al ver a su hijo acercarse pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas se notaba la diferencia.

Violet fue la siguiente en caminar hacia su padre, sonriente. Ella era la dama de honor principal a pesar de su edad porque era el Cupcake de sus papás y no podrían entenderlo de otra manera. Tina y Stacy habían tomado gustosamente algunas de las obligaciones de la dama de honor principal porque ella era muy joven para hacerlo, pero entendían que la eligieran a ella. Tina y Stacy fueron después de ella, notando las miradas sobre ellas pero a ninguna le importaba.

Para terminar, Sam comenzó su camino para encontrarse con el que en unos minutos sería su esposo. Les había costado tiempo decidirse, pero el historial de proposiciones/bodas de ambos impedía que se atrevieran. Para ambos era la segunda vez que los dos contraían matrimonio y habían tardado en querer volver a vivir eso otra vez. De echo, las personas más cercanas a ellos sabían que era porque querían adoptar a un niño. Después de una niña con los genes Evans y un hermoso niño con los genes Anderson, querían darle un hogar a un niño que no tuviera familia o que su familia no lo pudiera cuidar. Sabían que estar casados les ayudaría algo porque mostraría la estabilidad que tenían.

Cuando Sam llegó junto a Blaine, los dos entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron un beso suave antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.

* * *

La ceremonia había sido hermosa y muy emotiva. Todos los invitados a la boda estaban felicitando a los recién casados antes de acudir a la recepción. Ben estaba en brazos de Sam ya que estaba algo abrumado por la cantidad de personas que había a su alrededor y el cansancio, por lo que quería estar con su papá. Violet estaba junto a Blaine, recibiendo besos y abrazos de su familia.

– Enhorabuena chicos. – El señor Simons les felicitó.

– La ceremonia ha sido muy romántica. – Su mujer añadió.

– Gracias. – Los dos respondieron.

Los padres de Jen habían seguido formando parte de la vida de Violet. Cuando la madre sustituta estaba embarazada de Ben, ellos hablaron sobre lo que harían. Los señores Simons estaban preocupados porque para los niños sería difícil entender por qué ellos sí eran abuelos de la niña y no del menor. Blaine les propuso que los llamaran abuelos también aunque no lo fueran y ellos se mostraron encantados. La sorpresa llegó cuando, al llegar el bebé, ellos se comportaban como si realmente fuera un nieto más. Habían perdido a su hija, pero su yerno les había dado una nueva familia con la que disfrutar.

Violet sabía que su madre había muerto y sus dos padres se encargaban de que ella siguiera sintiendo cariño por la mujer que le dio la vida y la había cuidado y amado durante los dos primeros años de su vida. La chica estaba contenta porque Blaine se hubiera encargado de ella después del accidente y de que Sam hubiera comprendido que él podía ser la persona con la que compartir el resto de su vida, ella no cambiaría a su familia por nada del mundo.

* * *

La cena y la fiesta fue maravillosa y al día siguiente, el recién estrenado matrimonio estaba tomando un brunch con su familia y amigos más cercanos antes de ir al aeropuerto para comenzar su luna de miel.

– Tenéis que prometer que os portaréis bien y que haréis caso a lo que os diga el tío Cooper y la tía Sophie. – Sam repitió por décima vez esa mañana, aunque sus hijos lo habían escuchado varias veces durante las últimas semanas.

– Papi, no es la primera vez que visito al tío Coop sin vosotros... – La niña protestó.

– Pero sí lo es para tu hermano... Además, las otras veces que fuiste Sarah todavía no había nacido. – El rubio insistió.

– No te preocupes, Sam. Seguro que los dos se divierten mucho y sabes que son buenos niños. – La mujer del mayor de los Anderson lo tranquilizó. – Lo que tenéis que hacer es disfrutar de vuestra luna de miel. Cuando volváis tendréis mucho que hacer con los niños, el trabajo y comenzar con el papeleo para la adopción.

– Gracias por quedaros con ellos. – Blaine sonrió.

– No te preocupes, ardillita. Sabes que tu Cupcake y tu Angelito estarán bien. – Cooper sonrió.

– Sé que estarán bien, pero son mis hijos y nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ellos. – El menor de los Anderson comentó, haciendo que todos sonrieran.

Los recién casados sabían que su familia había comenzado de una manera un tanto inusual. Primero llegó Violet, luego se fueron a vivir juntos, luego comenzaron su relación para después traer a Ben. Sin embargo, el tiempo había demostrado que eran una gran familia... A la que todavía le faltaba un miembro por llegar para estar completa.


End file.
